


The Prize

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Qui-Gon has his prize, and Dooku plots.





	The Prize

Golden eyes looked down on the prize he had carved away from the Jedi Order, a smile on his lips that was both cold and proud.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a desecrated Knight, sprawled in the Sith warrior's bed, hands tied up above him, completely nude, marked by the passion his captor had finally been able to expend on the object of his fantasies.

"You are mine, Obi-Wan," he crooned, before leaning down to lick and bite a nipple.

"Yours, Master, yours!" the younger man vowed, opening his legs wider, hips rocking to draw more of the man once known as Qui-Gon Jinn into himself. If this was the reward for Falling, he'd plunge into the depths of the Abyss itself, to never again face the fear of losing his master, to have him safely here.

"Yes, my dear one, that's it. Give yourself fully to me, to what we can be together," the elder crooned, before setting a hard, driving rhythm to please them both fully.

+++

From the shadows, Darth Tyranus watched, and made his plans for overthrowing his master. It was little enough to reward his padawan with the pretty little ex-Jedi. Qui-Gon's appraisal of Obi-Wan's skill was true enough, and between the three of them, Sidious would be no more.


End file.
